


All you Have to do is Ask

by quipquest1



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is 18 or Older at least, F/M, Gorgeous Girls, Impossibly Beautiful Boys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, passionate lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquest1/pseuds/quipquest1
Summary: Being half-ghost has it's perks. Being impossibly handsome does as well. Danny is down to fuck any lovely lady that wants a piece of him, all you have to do is ask. Consent is most important.





	All you Have to do is Ask

Anybody with a pair of eyes could tell that the Number #1 girl in the entire school was Paulina. Her gorgeous brown body wrapped in those tight clothes had all the boys drooling whenever she walked down the hall. Every step she took made her bountiful features bounce like they were weightless. She made the student body cream their jeans whenever she spoke with her deep Hispanic accent. Her endless dark hair made Paulina an object of desire, unobtainable by mortal man. There were even rumors going around that she was actually a statue brought to life, literally molded by hand into the shape of the perfect woman.

As beautiful as she was, there was only one man that she saw as her equal in the same department, Danny. Hot off of being turned into a superghost-superhero a couple months back, the rather meek and awkward Fenton had bloomed into a striking specimen and instantly became the hottest guy in school. The news of him being a spooky, specter savior only added to his increasing list of pros. Rarely would Paulina call by a boy beautiful, but that was the best word to describe him. Every gym class, like clockwork, a group of female students would flock around the pool and watch him stretch. Many whispers and reaffirmations were shared, “Did he always have that bod?”, “What gives him the right to suddenly be that sexy?” As he exited the pool, his onlookers would stare at his glistening body as water poured down his rock-hard abs.

His short, black hair was always quaffed to the side, pulling women deeper into his piercing eyes. Danny’s confidence couldn’t be shaken as he casually deflected jealous bullies, dodging punches left and right before leaving them swiftly embarrassed. He was savant flirt without even trying. As unobtainable as Paulina seemed to many guys, Danny was just as unreachable to her. She would freely admit the irony given that less than a week ago she turned down another of his unsuccessful attempts to woe her, but now she was pining for him. What could she say, she was thirsty, and Danny Fenton was the cure her pussy needed.

She leaned back on the locker row next to Danny and began conversing, “Look, I get it. You’re hot now. I wouldn’t blame you if you held a grudge against me.” Danny was confused where this was going. Paulina inched closer to him, “But if you’re man enough to get past your pride, I’d be willing to look past our bad blood and..” She placed a hand on his crotch, “..get off..to a fresh start.” There was no room for interpretation, she made her desires perfectly clear, but Danny had to be 100% sure, “So you wanna fuck?” “Yes I wanna fuck,” she snapped, “I’ve been burning a hole in my crotch from how much dick I haven’t been getting.” She pulled him by the shirt collar, their faces mere centimeters away from each other, “I want your big, throbbing cock inside me. And I am willing to offer you what every boy in this school had wanted for years to get it.”

With all the intimacy, Danny had to break the tension or he was going to go insane, “Which is?” “MY BODY, YOU PRICK!”, now she was started to get ticked off. While Danny definitely heard frustration in her voice, he also caught a hint of desperation and maybe a little anxiety in there as well. This was the closest thing to rejection she’d ever had and she just wasn’t ready for it. He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, “Hey, can we talk somewhere more private?” She avoided eye contact, “Okay.” Danny took her by the hand and lifted her into the upper floors of the building, phasing right through them. Paulina was hardly in the mood to marvel at his powers like she usually did. Besides, it became basic knowledge that he had ghost powers at this point. They kept ascending until they reached the roof, free from any curious onlooker.

The look on her face had Danny concerned, did he really just break her heart? He felt terrible and was determined to fix it, “Be honest with me. Were you insulted just now?” She was glad no one was around to see her in this state, but it didn’t help the feeling of embarrassment, “Maybe a little.” He tried to explain himself, “I didn’t mean to imply you were pretty.” “Well good, cause…I don’t know,” Paulina started contemplating if it was even worth trying to seduce him further if she was just going to keep failing at it. Danny consoled, “It’s not fun being on the other end, is it?” “It’s…”, she tried to find the words, but she gave up with a sigh. Danny held her hand and kissed it like a gentleman, “I would **love** to have my way with you.” She gleamed, “Really?” “I’ve been rejected all my life,” he explained, “I’m not going to turn anybody away from now on.”

“With that said,” he trailed, “Where do you want it?” She leaned her body on him seductively, “You can put it anywhere you want.” “I meant where do you want to meet up,” he hastily clarified while propping her back on her feet. “OH!…right…he he,” Paulina felt a little embarrassed for jumping the gun, and was having a difficult time hiding it. “Meet me at my place,” she instructed, “I promise to make it the time of your life.” “See you there,” he said as he was phased through the floor. Paulina stood alone awkwardly on the roof for a few seconds before Danny popping back up, “Where are my manners?” He extended a hand which she gingerly accepted. He joked, “Going down,” and descended through the floor with Paulina in tow.

Later that night, Paulina’s father had decided to go over to a friend’s house for drinks and wouldn’t be back until morning, leaving her with the perfect window of opportunity. She and Danny were free to fuck wherever they want and as loud as they want without holding back. Nobody knew this about Paulina, but she had a major kink for exhibitionism. Any time her father went away was heaven on earth to her. Roaming around the house completely nude, the very thought of somebody catching her exposed got her super wet. She loved to experiment, finding new, exotic locations to masturbate in, new positions she felt brave enough to try. Paulina felt so liberated moaning and squealing as loud as she could, having her voice echo throughout the halls without ramifications. Recently, the one name that often escaped her lips was ‘Danny.’ If only the boy knew how lucky he was, well, tonight he was going to get a thorough education.

The thought of Danny being there any minute made Paulina weak at the knees. She couldn’t wait any longer, she had to get started right now. The girl pulled a chair to the front door and plunged her fingers deep in her cunt. “OhhhAhhhhhh,” she cried to the heavens. While her hand was busy pleasing her pussy, the other was attending to her enormous breast. She molesting herself as she wailed, “UH UHH UH UHH UH UHH.” The girl was a proud lioness, basking in her femininity, gracing her temple with worship. Her fingers became slick with her own juices exploring the insides of her velvety folds. Paulina was imagining Danny bursting through the front door, seeing her spread before him, pulling out his cock, and making her his woman right there. She felt no shame for her perverted actions, embracing the fantasy and retreating into her own world of carnal pleasure.

Her imaginary Danny was equipped with an insanely long penis that reached all the way into the back. He didn’t stop for breath or showed any sign of slowing down; he was a more than a man, he was a beast. Paulina knew what was about to happen, he was going to cum. There was no stopping, no warning. He was dead-set on cumming inside her. His seed would surely worm its way through and impregnate her instantaneously. The helpless girl happily accepted his children, flashing through snippets of their future lives together. She would give birth to twins; one breathtakingly beautiful señorita like her and one impossibly dashing lady-killer like his father. Danny would be her husband, and they would make love every day and night; non-stop, for hours on end. They would live in the countryside where they could make love in the fields under an endless starry sky. Just him and his giant cock; in and out, in and out, in and- “UHHHHAAHHHHHHHHGGGGG.” She finally came.

There wasn’t a single surface that wasn’t covered in crystal clear juices. She was a sweaty mess enjoying the thrill of an exhilarating afterglow. Paulina’s legs were spread wide open, brash and unapologetically bold. Her satisfied pussy was leaking girl-cum and spilling onto the floor. It would take forever to clean all this up, but for one solitary moment, it was all worth it. Then came a knock at the door, and that moment was ruined. The real Danny was waiting patiently outside for an answer. What was she going to do, he’d never come inside if he saw THIS at the front door. He’d think she was a perverted freak, which she was, but she couldn’t allow him to know that.

She sprang to life, “Just a second.” Paulina ran to her room and threw on a fuzzy night-robe which concealed her body in fluff. If she was concerned about sex appeal, she would’ve picked something with a bigger V, or any kind of V, but she was in crisis mode. Running through the hall, she slipped on her own cum and landed on her back with a crash. “Owww,” he yelped in pain. Danny became concerned, he shouted through the door, “Are you alright?!”. She snapped, “Yes, yes I am. Please don’t come in.” He’d had enough, clearly she needed help and he couldn’t stand by any longer, “I’m coming in.” “No, don’t!”, she said while trying to stand up before slipping on the same puddle again. Danny phased through the door and floated over to help her up.

The word “splatter house” came to mind when looking at the room. Danny didn’t know whether to make heads or tails of the scene. His innate gross factor was offset by his need to help Paulina to her feet. He glided to the distressed girl and scooped her up into his arms bridal style. “Are you okay?”, he asked her. God damn this boy and his beautiful eyes; the moment she saw them, Paulina felt a flood of regret fill her being. She shamefully nodded her head looking like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Danny sounded more like a knowing parent when he asked, “Might I ask what _did_ happen here?” Paulina shook her head. He spoke firmly, “Tell me.”

There was something in his voice that compelled her to spill everything. It wasn’t any sort of ghost power, it was his raw charisma. She muttered, “I..I got tired of waiting..so I..started without you.” Paulina was so red-faced, but Danny wanted more, “Elaborate,” he insisted. All she wanted to do was hide herself in the closet, curl up, and die. Was this punishment? What cruel deity thought it would be hilarious to put her in this position? “I..took off my clothes,” she squirmed, “and..brought over a chair. And I started.. I started-“ Paulina stopped dead in her tracks when she felt an uncomfortable lump pressing against her side. ‘Oh My God,’ she thought, ‘He’s getting hard to this.’

What should have been disgust turned into a relief. Not only did he accept her perversions, but he actually wanted to join her in it. Feeling like she was back in control, Paulina turned up the charm and swirled a finger through his hair. “To tell you the truth,” she postured, “I was thinking about you.” “Oh really?,” he said intrigued. “Yeah, I..,” she stopped as an idea came to mind, “You know what, why tell you what I did when I can show you what I was thinking.” The boy was rock hard; Paulina hopped out of his arms and landed with a cat’s grace. “Meet me in the hot tub,” she said most sultrily, “I’ll tell you everything.” She’d bounced back hard and now the ball was in her court. Danny rubbed his eyes as she walked away, watching her large rump sway back and forth like a giraffe.

Unfortunately, a problem soon came to mind. “Wait,” he shouted, “I’ve never been to your house. Where do you keep the hot tub?” She turned around, “Find it yourself, don’t keep a girl waiting,” and she disappeared behind a corner. Now the race was, he scoured this admittedly large building for anything that could resemble a pool room or a sauna. Apparently, Paulina’s father did a big solid for Valerie’s and paid for these lavish accommodations. Every second that ticked by felt like yet another missed chance to pound Paulina’s tuna. It took a little searching with his intangibility, but he finally found the room. It was a spacious area with one large pool, one steam room in the back, and one soon to be used hot tub. Even better was that he’d apparently found the room in record time because Paulina hadn’t even shown up. He had time to prepare a sexy countermove that would leave her speechless. The boy levitated down to the floor and strategically mapped out the room, a delicious idea springing to mind.

A few minutes later, Danny was relaxing in the warm water with his arms outstretched over the edge of the tub. There was a pleasant light emanating from the floor of the tubs, causing the ceiling to look like a shimmering paradise. The door behind him opened and beamed florescent light from the hallway outside across the floor. Based on the figure of the shadow standing in the door frame, he didn’t even need to turn around to know that Paulina was completely nude. Danny couldn’t help himself but turn his head around to see an exotic goddess had graced him in the flesh. Her skin was completely smooth without a single unsightly hair to be found anywhere. Even smoother was her pristine crotch, looking less like it was waxed off and more like hair had simply never grown there before. Danny could tell she was hairless because her thigh gap was so huge, he could she the outline of her bare lips between her legs.

She strolled into the sauna, letting her hips do the talking. All those years of cheer practice and exercise had toned her body into an irresistible shape. The girl wanted to jump him right there, but she’d rather toy with him and drive the boy insane. She circled around the hot tub like a predator, inspecting her prey before it pounced. However, due to his placement in the tub, Paulina was unaware of Danny’s trick until she could get a good view of him. “Oh, I didn’t hear you come in,” he said nonchalantly, “The water just looked so good, I couldn’t help myself.” Danny had decided to jump in with all his clothes still on, completely unfazed at how drenched they were. It was an unorthodox play, but in doing so, Danny had successfully seen Paulina naked first before she him. “Think you’re pretty funny, don’cha?”, she smirked. He gave a shrug, “Give me a break, I forgot my swim trunks.” “Well, I guess I’m gonna have to peel all that off myself.”, she said as she waded into the pool.

Her body caused the water level to rise in thanks to her giant posterior. She straddled his lap and gingerly placed her hand on the hem of his shirt before ***RIPPPPP*** tearing the entire thing off his body in one motion. He exclaimed, “Hey! What are you..” “You won’t need this anyway,” she said before tossing his damp shirt in a clump on the side. There sat an annoyed Danny, “You know I could’ve just phased out of those, right?” She was about to respond back, but before she could, she saw what she had been looking for; a completely shirtless Danny. If she wasn’t already waist deep in water, she’d be showing signs of leakage. The girl decided to skip the formalities and dive right in, ripping off the rest of his clothes like a Tasmanian devil. “H-Hey! I need those,” he tried to warn before she grabbed his face, “Shut up and fuck me,” and devoured his mouth with her own.

Paulina was officially **done** with foreplay. She wanted the D and she wanted it now. The kiss was hardly sexy, more seismic of her unchained lust taking over her mind. Her hand lunged for his semi-hard cock and jerked as fast as she could. Danny tried to slow her down, “We don’t need to jump into things. Weren’t you going to share your fantasy with me?” “Fuck the fantasy,” she exclaimed, “I’ve got the real thing right here.” His penis quickly stiffened in her hand and was ready for use. She positioned herself on his bell-end, ready to skewer herself at a moment’s notice. “Aren’t you worried about protection?”, he hastily asked. She stated, “Rule #1: No Condom.” He cried, “What?!” “We do it raw in the Sanchez house,” and she plunged downward.

The girl wasn’t exactly sure how big Danny was going to be when she first started, but she was getting a _deep_ education. She made note of every bump, ridge and vein that passed by her folds. Inch after glorious inch; by the time she hit ground level, she knew she had a full 7 inches stuffed in her pussy. She’d hit the jackpot. Paulina had fucked jocks and athletes before, but this was easily hitting a new record. She practically came on his dick right then and there. There was no way she could go back after this, no other dick would truly satisfy her from this day on. He opened his eyes and looked up to see her in an elected state, her face spastically twitching in ecstasy. “Um,” he peeped, “Is it really..that good?” She looked down, having been brought out of her rapture. “Awww,” she babied, “Did I just steal you pwecious V-Card?” She laughed, “Well, whatever, it was better you lost it with me anyway, right.”

Danny’s passion was gone, “Maybe this was a mistake,” he said as he phased out of her body and stepped out of the tub. Paulina was caught completely off guard and leap for his hand, just barely catching it. “Wait, don’t go,” she begged, “I can still please you.” He turned around disappointed, “You don’t get it. I never got so much as a glance before I became sexy.” She was confused, “Yeah, that’s how that works.” “No, that shouldn’t be how it works,” he declared, “I wanted to be with you, but I was never good enough. You never cared about me until you realized you could get something out of me.” Resentment swelled inside her, “So that’s what this is, revenge?” “No,” he explained, “I said ‘Yes’ because I was in your shoes once. You had every reason to believe you’d be rejected, but you braved it anyway. I’ve known what that’s like too many times to count. Now that I’m in this position, I’m not going to forget where I came from. I don’t want to reject any desperate girl who wants a piece of me no matter who they are. Not even you. But if you’re going to be selfish like this, I’d rather save myself the trouble.”

She would never say it, but his speech actually did get to her. Paulina had no one to blame for her rejection accept herself. This roller coaster of emotions was taking a toll on her. “I don’t get it”, she said while trying to hold back tears, “Do I just have to be nicer from now on or something?” Danny granted her pity and knelt down on one knee to meet her eye to eye, “I’m asking you try to be a little more humble.” He held her hands, “I’ll always be there for you so long as you just ask.” Paulina felt like an arrow shot through her heart, like this was truly the man for her. A real man whom she could lower her defenses around and be…herself. Her natural good looks had fed her ego over the years but it was only when Danny showed up to school one day with a completely different aura did she feel at odds with herself. “Then,” she asked in the nicest way possible, “Can I please have your dick?” He leaned in close, “I’ll give you my heart…and my dick.”

As it turned out, he hadn’t gone soft during that whole exchange. She got comfortable and spread her legs, allowing him to enter her. He dipped back into the tub and eased his dick inside her again. Something about this felt different, more wholesome. She didn’t feel like she was being watched or judged, she was allowed to be as disgusting as she wanted. “Hey,” she said, “You want to see a magic trick.” Paulina flipped open a panel hidden in the floor and pressed a button inside. Suddenly, air bubbles started filling the tub until there was nothing exposed but their torsos above the surface. The bubbles warped around their bodies, making the pair feel fizzy and tingly all over. She leaned her head back with an elated sigh, “Make me feel like this is heaven.” He only had one response, “Gladly,” and finally began thrusting her.

Danny wasted no time exploring the confines of her vagina. The latex-like texture of her walls ran slick with her arousal, the pleasant friction striking his every nerve beautifully. Her body constricted around his cock, desperately trying to milk it’s contents. He may not have had any experience with women before now, but he was determined not to blow his load upon first contact. Not helping was Paulina herself who began to moan louder and louder with each passing second. Her tits hypnotically flopped back and forth on her chest, distracting him from his work. He grabbed both her breasts to make them stop, but made her body tense up even tighter around his dick.

It would seem that Paulina’s breasts were a lot more sensitive than he’d originally thought. He stopped for a second to check if she was all right, “Should I slow down?” She heaved, “NO! Do whatever you want to my girls. Just keep fucking meeeeeee.” An unexpected high note came from Paulina’s mouth as he suddenly started up again. Danny could feel her nipples grow stiff in his palms before hardening like diamonds. He twiddled her nipples with his thumbs like a pair of analog sticks, enjoying the noises she made. These gigantic bronzed beauties were the most sought-after treasure in the entire school and they were all his to play with. He grabbed Paulina’s legendary chest and fondled them in rotations like he was waxing a car. No doubt, this had to be the best moment of his life.

On Paulina’s end, she’d never felt so electric. Every push felt like another love letter to her vagina. She loved how virile this boy was, making a mess of her with his sheer masculinity. The only complaint she had was that the water was making it unclear exactly how sweaty he was getting. Men smelt awful, and she loved it. There was a reason she hung out with jocks all the time aside from maintaining her imagine. Paulina absolutely loved the smell of a sweaty male; it turned her on something fierce. After a big game, the boys’ locker room wafted of testosterone and vinegar. She could practically feel herself ovulate any time she entered the room. It brought an aroma to her nose and a dampness to her panties.

Danny took the initiative and began sucking on one of the breasts as hard as possible. That was the killing blow that did her in, gushing cum as her legs twitched and spasmed. Her weak spot was being exploited and she felt helpless to his assault. The orgasmic rush came quick and fast as her pussy tightened harder than ever around his cock, her torso laying limp. It would have been blissful if Danny wasn’t still thrusting like a dog in heat. Even though he had made her cum, evidently, she had not made him do the same yet. Instead of elation, the continued assault felt like she was being taken advantage of at her weakest moment. This was how Paulina felt to being bombarded by Danny’s dick mere moments after orgasm.

He could feel her pussy constricting harder, making him more desperate to hang on. This was a losing battle, and soon, he would have to give up the goods. Danny sucked upward on her breast before it dislodged with a ***POP*** , leaving a welt mark on her areola. At this point, all he knew how to do was keep thrusting, hoping that somehow things would sort themselves out. Paulina started moaning encouragement in her native tongue, “ _¡No te detengas!_ (Don’t stop!) _No te detengas por favor._ (Don’t stop, please) _¡Lo necesito!_ (I need it!) _Necesito tu polla tan jodidamente mala!_ (I need your dick so fucking bad!) _Follame Follame._ (Fuck me! Fuck me!) _¡Me estás haciendo correrme, Dannnnnnyyyyyyy!_ (You’re making me cum, Dannnnnnyyyyyyy)” To him, it was incoherent gibberish, but **damn** if it wasn’t doing it’s job.

Water was splashing everywhere; sounds of their lovemaking filled the entire household. Danny grabbed her shoulders and held her down, completely lost in his primal instincts. He was going to make his bitch his mate. Paulina had always been the dominant in bed, but she had always secretly yearned for a man who had the balls to take charge. Their respective grunts and moans slowly became wheezes and whines, coming to the end of their respective ropes. “I can’t..hold out..much..longer!”, he breathed. “You gonna cum?”, she shrilled, “Do it! Cum inside me. Cum inside meeeeee!” He could feel it, he could feel his load beginning to race up his pipes. There was no stopping it now even if he wanted to, all he could do was ride it out. Danny arced his back while Paulina curled her toes, accepting the onslaught of seed that was soon to follow.

It was almost painful; Danny roared as his dick violently pumped load after load of semen. Meanwhile, Paulina was in high heaven, singing like a soprano while being thoroughly seeded. Her vagina squeezed harder around his cock, ensuring there wasn’t a drop left in his testicles. She could feel him injecting heat directly into her, shot after shot of scorching euphoria soothed her body. Paulina was still hitting the high note before steadily coming down, sounding like a deflating balloon as she did so. He let go of her shoulders and tried to lean back, only to find he was stuck inside her. “You aren’t leaving yet..( _breath_ )..I still need to memorize your shape,” she said breathlessly. He laid on top of her, catching his breath, her breasts acting as cushions. Danny’s lips found her’s and began a simple kiss which Paulina took full advantage of. She wormed her tongue into his mouth and lazily dragged it along the insides of his mouth, too tired for her usual lashing strategy.

Paulina rolled their combined bodies over so she was on top, “And THAT..( _breath_ )..was how I imagined it in my head.” Danny chuckled, “Do you mind if we just..( _breath_ )..enjoy the tub for a bit.” She resigned, “Sure,” and slipped off of his cock before sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “You’re really cool, you know that?” “Well, yeah, but..it’s hardly necessary for you to say it,” she brushed off. “I’m serious, you’re beautiful,” he said without a hint of sarcasm or cynicism. Paulina was strangely at a loss for words; she’d heard compliments about her bangin’ bod all the time, but never as genuine as that. It felt strange, she wanted to curl back into her shell just to escape the awkwardness. But this man was so kind and so honest, she felt it would be cruel to treat him as such.

The girl most concerned with her image wanted to open herself up to him, but she wasn’t brave enough. All she could muster was a meek, “Thank You,” and she leaned her head on his shoulder, just happy to be in his company. He closed his eyes and relaxed, whispering over the sound of the bubbles, “A beautiful tiger.” “Me?!”, she asked with genuine shock. He explained frankly, “Who else?” Paulina tried imagining it herself, but if she was a tiger, then he was definitely a panther. Cool, graceful, mysterious; handsome as all get out. His eyes shot open, “Hey, you wanna see something cool?” Perhaps still a little shy, she said, “Sure.” Danny scooped her up in his arms and slowly ascended out of the tub with her and into the ceiling.

They passed right through and kept levitating up out of the building. The height was starting to make her anxious. He patted her on the head, “It’s okay. I would never let you fall. I just want to take you somewhere special.” The pair rose higher and higher into the sky, soon she could see the entire perimeter of the town. Hugging tight to her man, she saw her precious world get smaller and smaller before disappearing. What should’ve been terrifying became hypnotic and serene, she felt like she’d somehow entered a dream. She was flying naked through space and was breathing fine as ever, how could it not be a dream. Danny slowed to a stop and gestured in front of them, “Look.” Paulina couldn’t believe her eyes; there stood the full moon, larger than she’d ever seen it before.

She was speechless at it’s sheer majesty. Forgetting where she was, she began to reach for it, hoping to hold it in her hands. Picking up on her intention, Danny lifted her like a ballerina and had her soar through the stars. The moon got bigger and bigger as they got closer; Paulina felt like she was a little girl again. Her delicate hand briskly touched the surface of the moon, taking in how cold it was. She looked back at her lover’s face silhouetted across the beautiful blue planet below. This went far beyond any reasonable expectations, this man came straight out of a harlequin romance novel. He was just unreal. Being swept up in the motions, she placed her hand on his chest and pleaded, “Never leave me.” To her surprise, he said, “Only because you asked,” and kissed her, making her little heart flutter as they twirled through space.

Days later at school, you couldn’t see Paulina without her draped over Danny’s arm. It was almost embarrassing how much she was fawning over him, or at least it would’ve been if every girl in the school wasn’t jealous. She absolutely had to have him inside her 24/7. With the advent of being able to basically go wherever he wanted, the two would often sneak into restricted areas and fuck for the thrill of it. One day, Paulina even called in sick so that she and Danny could spend the whole day doing nothing but boinking each other’s brains out. Of course, he had a clone take his place at school to keep up appearances and continue patrolling the city.

They were relaxing in her bed when Danny suddenly rose. Paulina asked what was the matter. “I think somebody asked out my clone,” he stated frankly, “And I think my clone said 'Yes." Surprisingly, she was unbothered by this, “Well, sounds like she’s a lucky one.” Danny was confused, “You’re not mad?” “Why should I be?”, she retorted before wrapping her arms around his head, “Everyone deserves to have a little Danny in their life.” She plunged him into a deep kiss and pulled him back under the sheets like a sex-starved shark. Paulina got what she wanted, what did she care if his alternate self was getting some action. After all, that’s the kind of person he is, god’s gift to women, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed certain characters had not nearly enough smut written about them. I sought to fix that. Rate and review if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not nearly enough Danny Phantom smut on this site. I wish to fix that.


End file.
